


Time To Go Home

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Zoey Allen [17]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Author should be sleeping, Barry goes with, Barry is a good boyfriend, Because Phone Home happened, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love that episode, M/M, Protective Barry, Protective Ray, Ray Is A Good Boyfriend, Ray goes back to Ivy Town, Sydney is an asshole, Why Did I Write This?, oh yeah, sorry if this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Ray has to go home to Ivy Town for a family event, Barry offers to go with him. It doesn't end well.





	Time To Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! So this came to me after watching the "Phone Home episode of Legends and I couldn't get the idea out of my head and I just had to write it. Anyways Enjoy!

Ray walks up the steps of his boyfriend's apartment carrying the groceries. The Legends were on a break for a few days because Sara was nice enough to give everyone breaks which worked out because Martin wanted to see his family. So the Legends had gone their separate ways. Ray was excited cause he got to spend the break with his boyfriend and his boyfriend's little sister. Ray goes to grab his keys when his phone rings. Ray had his hands full so he couldn't exactly grab it. So he let it ring and he opens the apartment door.

 

"Barry? I got the groceries you told me to get" Ray says. He hears footsteps and he sees Zoey there. "Oh hey Zoe." Ray says. "Hey Barry had to go into CCPD." Zoey says. "Ah okay." Ray says. "Let me help you Ray." Zoey says going to help unload the groceries. "You got a lot of food." Zoey says. "Well Since the president brought me back from the dead legally I managed to get my company back so which means I have enough money to stock your whole apartment." Ray says. "You mean Oliver managed to get it back Zoey says. "Yes and I hired someone from college I trust to watch it for me while I'm gone." Ray says. Zoey rolls her eyes and Ray's phone rings again. He grabs it and rolls his eyes as he presses ignore. When it rings for the 5th time Zoey glares at him. "Answer it or I'll do it for you." She says. Ray sighs and answers it.

 

"Hello?" Ray says. "Raymond." His father says. "Dad, what can I help you with?" Ray says. "Have you checked your email lately?" His dad says. "No." Ray says. "Well your mother sent you a party invitation.' His dad says. "Not Interested." Ray says. "Come on Ray your mom wants to see you." His dad says. "If this party involves Sydney then I'm not going, goodbye dad." Ray says hanging up. "You really don't like your brother do you?" Zoey says. "You can say that." Ray says. "I can't even imagine what that must be like. Barry is practically my best friend." Zoey says. "Well Sydney was always in the spotlight." Ray mutters. He continues to ignore the calls from his father for the rest of the night.

 

His father gives up eventually and that night while in bed Ray reluctantly opens his personal email. He sees an email from his mother and clicks on it. It reads,

 

_Ray,_

_We're having a little get together for Sydney and I really want you to come. I know you and your brother don't get alone but I haven't seen you in awhile. You can even bring your  boyfriend that I have been hearing so much about in the news. Think about it and get back to me, the get together is on Friday I love you,_

_-Mom_

 

Ray sighs and rubs a hand over his face just as Barry walks in. "Hey, sorry I left you alone with Zoey all day. They needed me for a case then I got called for a Meta." Barry says walking over and leaning down to give Ray a kiss. "It's okay. You know I love your sister." Ray says. "What's that?" Barry says looking at the email.

 

"It's nothing." Ray says. "Ray." Barry says softly. "Okay. It's an email from my mother, they're having a get together for my _stupid_ brother and she wants me to come." Ray says. "When is it?" Barry says. "Friday." Ray says. "How long are you here till?" Barry says. "Sara doesn't know how long she'll be. She said she would let us know. I think she's purposely extending our break." Ray says. "I have the weekend off. We should go." Barry says. "I don't know Barry. My family can be a little." Ray says. "I know." Barry says. "Its just I haven't met them yet and we have almost been dating for 2 years Ray don't you think I should meet them? Do you think I'm not good enough for you?"  Barry says. "No no. Not at all. Barry it's just every time I'm there it's always Sydney this and Sydney that. He's always been better than me." Ray says. Barry crawls onto the bed and launches himself into Ray's arms. "Well I think you're better than him." Barry says. Ray smiles. "Just think about it." Barry says as he kisses his cheek and gets up to get ready for bed. Ray closes his computer and turns on his side. He'll sleep on it.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

He couldn't sleep. This _stupid_ party was on his mind. Maybe it's time he finally faces his family. He hasn't seen them in awhile and Barry was right, he hadn't met his family yet. Ray untangles himself from Barry and grabs his computer getting up and carefully and quietly heads into the kitchen as to not disturb Barry. He sits down at the table and opens his computer going to his email. He clicks on the email sent by his mother and hits reply,

 

_Mom,_

_Barry my boyfriend and I will be there. When is it on Friday and where?_

_-Ray_

He closes the computer after hitting send and sighs. This was probably a bad idea.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

"You're sure you can handle Central while I'm gone?" Barry says to his sister Thursday night. "Barry trust me I'll be fine. Wally is here plus Nate and Cisco will help me, go on. You need this." Zoey says. "Be careful, stay safe and I love you." Barry says hugging her. "I love you too. I'll see you in a few days." Zoey says. Barry pulls apart. "Ray I want him back in one piece tell your family to go easy on him." Zoey says sternly to Ray. The man chuckles. "I promise Zoe I'll bring him back in one piece." Ray says. "Good." The girl says. "Have fun." Zoey says and she steps away from Ray's car and allows Barry to get In. She waves goodbye as Ray starts the car and drives away heading for Ivy Town.

 

Hours later they arrive at their hotel for the night and the couple head straight to bed,Ray not getting any sleep cause he was nervous to see his family. He didn't know what he was going to except. This may turn out extremely _good_ or extremely _horrible_. Ray was hoping for the 1st one.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

"You ready?" Ray says to his boyfriend when he pulls up to his childhood home. "Are you?" Barry says squeezing his hand. "With you next to me? I'll be great." Ray says. Barry smiles. They get out of the car and Ray clutches tightly to Barry's hand as they walk up the steps. Ray rings the doorbell and gulps. "Everything's gonna be fine Ray. I promise." Barry says. "I hope so." Ray says before the door opens and Barry sees the older brother of his boyfriend.

 

"Ray! Baby brother how are you?" Sydney Palmer says. "Sydney." Ray says courtly. "And whose this?" Sydney says looking at Barry. "Barry Allen. I'm his boyfriend." Barry says. "Oh so the rumors are true you are dating a CSI." Sydney says. "They aren't rumors anymore. We came out publicly 5 months after we started dating." You're just too "busy" to read the news." Ray says. Sydney rolls his eyes. "Sydney is that Raymond? Let him In." An older woman says coming into view. "Yes mother." Sydney says opening the door. "Raymond." His mother says smiling. "Hi mom." Ray says as he lets go of Barry's hand to hug his mom. "And this must be Barry." His mom says. "It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Palmer." Barry says. "You as well." His mom says. "So mom what's this event you're holding for Sydney?" Ray questions. "It's a goodbye party silly." Sydney says. "Are you leaving the country?" Ray says. "No I'm moving to Opal City to start a company!" Sydney says. "Congratulations." Ray mutters. "Is that Raymond?" An older man says coming down the stairs.

 

"Dad." Ray says. "Ray! My boy!" His dad says hugging his son. "Dad this is Barry." Ray says. "So this is your boyfriend? Nice to meet you Barry." His dad says. "You as well Mr. Palmer." Barry says. "Oh please call me James." The man says. Barry nods slowly. "So you dragged me here so I can celebrate Sydney again?" Ray says annoyed. "Oh don't be jealous squirt we celebrated you recently." Sydney says. "Oh yeah when?" Ray retorts. "When we found out you weren't dead." Sydney says. "I bet you were upset." Ray retorts. "Raymond." His mother says sternly. "No mom it's fine." Sydney says. Their father clears his throat. "Ray why don't you show Barry the house yeah?" His dad says. "Fine by me." Ray says grabbing Barry's hand and leading him away. "I'm sorry." Ray says when they get out of hearing range from his family. "Don't apologize. You don't like your brother. From what you told me the other night he was a jerk to you when you were younger." Barry says. "Come on show me your house." Barry says making Ray smile. He gives Barry a tour of Casa De Palmer.

 

More relatives arrive soon after and Ray and Barry have to go socialise. Barry was talking to one of Ray's cousins when his phone rings. Barry looks at it to see that Iris was calling him. "Excuse me for a minute I'm sorry it's my sister." Barry says. Barry steps outside and answers the phone. "Iris?" Barry says. "Hey bear how's Ivy Town?" Iris says. "The town is nice." Barry says. Iris hears background noise and cringes. "Did I call at a bad time?" She says. "It's fine, I was getting a little uncomfortable anyways. I can't find Ray." Barry says. "You can't find him?" Iris says. "He has a big family." Barry says. "So is it a family reunion?" Iris says. "Not really. It's a goodbye party for his brother whose moving. Ray just thinks it's an excuse to just have his family there." Barry says leaning on the wall. Iris chuckles. "He really doesn't like his family does he?" Iris says. "Yeah." Barry says. "Okay Bear I'll let you go. Try to get me a date while you're there yeah?" Iris says. Barry chuckles. "Will do. Bye Iris." Barry says. Iris says bye and hangs up. Barry leans his head back on the door frame and sighs. He hears commotion inside the house and panicked Barry walks back inside.

 

When he gets inside he sees Ray dangerously close to knocking the lights out of his brother. Barry hurries over and pulls Ray back. "What did you just say about Barry?" Ray says dangerously. Barry leans forward. "Babe, what ever he said it is not worth getting into a fight in front of your family just walk away." Barry whispers making Ray turn around grabbing Barry's arm and walking away. Ray walks into his old bedroom and slides down a wall onto the floor. Barry gets down on the floor and pulls Ray into his lap. "You didn't hear what he said. If you had heard him." Ray says. "What did he say?" Barry says. "He read up on you. Read into your past." Ray says. "He called your family a bunch of murderers, Barry Zoey included. He said it to my cousins and I couldn't just let it go." Ray says. "I know. But it isn't worth getting into a fight." Barry says resting his forehead against the other man's. There's a knock on the door.

 

"Ray?  Can I come in?" His mom says. Ray mutters something incoherently but Barry understood it. "He said yes Mrs. Palmer." Barry says. The door opens and Natalie Palmer walks in. "What was that?" She says. "He said something about Barry." Ray says. "So you almost started a fight?" The woman says. "You didn't hear what he said mom. He called Barry's family murderers. They aren't." Ray says. Natalie looks at Barry. "It's a long story." Barry says. Natalie nods and kneels down. "Ray. I know you don't want to be here. And I know I can't force you to stay. So if you want to go you can." She says. Ray looks at Barry and shrugs. "I think we'll stay if it's okay with you." Barry says Natalie nods. "I'm not going back out there. Not yet tho." Ray says. "Your brother went to his room to cool off your father is talking to him. Why don't you stay here and cool off and when you're ready you can come back." She says. Ray nods. "Barry would you like me to clear things up with Sydney for you?" Natalie says. "When you guys came out publicly I did some reading. I know what happened to your parents Barry I won't say anything unless you tell me otherwise." She says. Barry says its okay and The woman stands up walking out of the room. "I think she likes you." Ray says softly. Barry smiles and leans into Ray. They sit there for a long time and eventually Ray falls asleep his head in Barry's lap. There's another knock on the door and Sydney walks in.

 

"Hi." Barry says. "He's asleep?" Sydney says. "He didn't get any sleep last night." Barry says. Sydney nods. "Mom told me. I'm sorry for assuming." Sydney says. "Well if you had read more about me you would of known my mom's killer was found." Barry says. "Just because my mom was murdered and my dad was put in prison for it doesn't make my entire family killers." Barry says coldly. "I realized that now. And I'm sorry." Sydney says. Barry nods. "Will you let your parents know that once Ray wakes up we will be leaving." He says. Sydney nods and quickly leaves the room. "I think you scared him." Ray says softly. "I thought you were sleeping." Barry says. "I was. I woke up when the knock happened, I knew it was him so I didn't bother to open my eyes." Ray says. "Come on. Let's go get you to bed. I'll drive." Barry says pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I'm too comfy." Ray says. "Well I'm not." Barry says chuckling. Ray reluctantly gets up. "I want to say bye to my family members tho." Ray says. "I'll wait by the door." Barry says. Ray kisses his cheek and when they enter the living room Barry heads to the front door.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

It doesn't take long for Ray to say goodbye and soon he's at the door. "Will we see you again before you leave?" James says. "I don't know if you want me together with Sydney right now dad." Ray says. "We'll let you know Mr. Palmer." Barry says politely as Ray opens the door for Barry. "Oh and Sydney?" Ray calls to his brother. "Barry knows the Green Arrow. Say anything about him again and I'll make sure it's _him_ that hunts you down." Ray says cooliy and he smirks when he sees fear in his brother's eyes. He walks out of the house triumphantly and heads to his car. They spend 2 more days in Ivy town before they head back to Central City. Let's just say when Zoey and the Legends found out Zoey, Nate and _maybe_ Mick wanted to _kick_ Sydney Palmer's ass.

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? Was it okay? I don't know if I like it, but please let me know if you do! I am still accepting requests for this series go over to my tumblr to do so! 
> 
>  
> 
> My Tumblr is "iamnotthrowingawaymyship" 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated
> 
>  
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> ~Rascal


End file.
